The after Story
by maddy95
Summary: Well its my first time writing so i hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Lily is in love.**

"Lily, wake up!" Miley said waking Lily up from daydreaming about Jackson.

"What…what happened." Lily said coming to reality.

"You were daydreaming about Jackson…again." Miley said laughing.

"I was not!" Lily said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Miley asked.

"I'm…I'm not blushing." Lily said covering her face. "It's just hot out here."

"Uh huh sure." Miley said trying to hold her laughter in.

"Hey guys." Jackson said coming from Rico's Shack.

"Hey Jackson," Miley said. (Not really paying any attention)

"Hi Jackson, wanna sit down?" Lily said smiling and patting a chair.

"Sure." Jackson said taking a seat next to Lily.

"Nice skateboard." Jackson said pointing behind her.

"Oh th...thanks." Lily said stuttering.

"You okay Lily?" Jackson asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Lily answered.

"She's just daydreaming about her crush." Miley said laughing.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled and smacking Miley up side the head at the same time.

"Who's your crush?" Jackson asked. "What is he like a movie star that's like a thousand miles away?"

"Closer than you think." Lily said sounding upset.

"I'm confused, doesn't matter anyway I got to get back to work."

"Bye." Miley and Lily said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Crush Revealed. **

It was later that day when Miley was sitting at the table in her kitchen and Jackson walked in.

"Okay it's been bothering me all day who is Lily's crush?" Jackson asked his sister.

"Isn't it obvious?" Miley said in a duh way.

"No." Jackson said being his stupid self.

"Of course not, okay I'll tell you can't tell her I told you." Miley said in a whisper.

"Okay just tell me already." Jackson said impatiently.

"Its you." Miley said waiting for his answer.

"Really?" Jackson said smiling. "Finally I figure out she likes me to!"

"Yeah for a long…annoying no brain brother say what?" Miley said surprised.

"Well I never told anyone not even Cooper." Jackson replied. "Now that I know, do you think you can hook us up?"

"Let's see my brother and my best friend dating." Miley said thinking. "Uh no!"

"Come on Miles please I wont bug you ever again." Jackson said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if it ruins our friendship it's over between you two." Miley said giving in.

"You got it." Jackson said running off somewhere.

"Hey what's up Miley?" Oliver said coming in and kissing Miley on the cheek. (They have been going out for 3 months)

"Oh not much except I found out that Jackson and Lily like each other!" Miley blurted out.

"What!" Oliver yelled as he looked at a basket between Miley. "All the muffins are gone!"

"Jackson and Lily are getting together and all you can think about is muffins?" Miley asked trying to hold back her smile from Oliver's stupidity.

"Well what can you do Miles, if they like each other they're going to get together one way or another." Oliver said trying to help.

"I guess your right; you always know what to say." Miley said smiling at Oliver.

"And that's why I'm your boyfriend, right?" Asked Oliver in a sweet way.

Miley said nothing and just laughed.

Miley decided to call Lily and tell her that Jackson likes her back and that he wants to go out with her. (Lily in italics and Miley in bold italics.)

"_Hello?" _ Lily said answering her cell phone.

"**Hey Lily, I have something to tell you." **Miley said trying to stay sane for actually hooking her best friend and brother up.

"_Oh what is it!" _ Lily practically yelled into the phone.

"**Jackson…Jackson…likes you." **Miley said hoping she was in a dream.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Lily screamed sending Miley flying through the air. "_Oh_ _my gosh, are you serious Miley or are you joking_?!" Lily said still screaming.

"**Yeah and he wanted me to hook you up, and I really want to be happy for you I really do so I'm doing what I think is the best." **Miley said starting to get used to the idea.

"_Thank you Miley I know this must have been hard for you but you knew that I really like him and this is you're my best friend for life, tell him I totally say yes." _ Lily said hanging up the phone before Miley could even say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "Miley!"**

Miley now was at one of the tables by Rico's Shack, waiting for Oliver.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said going over to her and kissing her. "How did it go between Jackson and Lily?"

"I don't know yet I haven't seen either of them today." Miley said being worried.

"Well I'm just taking a guess here but I think that they hit it off." Oliver said pointing to Lily and Jackson holding hands going towards them. Miley sat there feeling happy that her best friend found someone even though it was her annoying brother that tied her bras together every single day so she would be late for anything she wanted to do, instead she would have to take an hour untying them.

"Hey guys." Miley said officially happy for them because she had a boyfriend that had been her friend forever and now her best found someone that Miley also new forever even if she did not sometimes.

"What's up?" Lily said giving Miley a look that said thank you. Miley replied her look with a 'your welcome' nod.

"Not much." Oliver replied. Jackson and Lily sat down still holding hands. "Sorry guys but me and Miley have lunch plans, see you later."

"Bye." Jackson and Lily said in unison.

Oliver and Miley were on there way to their lunch plans when a drunk driver rear-ended them and they both jerked forward.

"Miley?" Oliver said concerned.

No answer.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled. "Answer me please!" Miley gave no answer he checked her pulse just hoping, barely a pulse. Oliver grabbed his cell phone and called 911.

"Please help me, some drunk driver rear-ended my car and my girlfriend is in the car and she is unconscious with barely a pulse." Oliver practically yelled into the phone.

"_Sir please calm down_ _what is your location?" _ Asked the woman on the other end.

"Uh...we are on highway 2 and we are on the side of the road." Oliver said more calmly.

"_Okay sir we are sending help please just stay calm."_ The woman said hanging up.

Only five minutes later, an ambulance came rushing down highway 2 stopping at their car. They got out Miley, strapped her to an ambulance bed and put her in with Oliver at her side. He got away with only a scratch. They got back to the hospital and left Oliver in the waiting room and rushed Miley into surgery where she had to get a lot of stitches and somehow her elbow bone was popped out and showing. While Oliver was in the waiting room, he called Lily and Jackson. About ten minutes after Oliver got off the phone Lily and Jackson came running into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Lily cried.

"Well some drunken person rammed us and I got away with only a scratch and Miley is hurt pretty badly."

"How bad?" Jackson asked trying to be calm.

"Pretty bad." Replied Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Is Miley Okay?"**

A doctor came out of the E.R.

"Is Miley okay?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Well she is in pretty bad shape, but she will be just fine, she's lucky her skull almost cracked she has many stitches and her arm is broken somehow, she needs good care."

The doctor replied to a concerned Oliver.

Oliver, Jackson and Lily walked to the room where Miley was staying in.

"Guys?" Miley said in a whisper.

"Oh Miley." Oliver ran over giving Miley a hug.

"Ow!" Miley yelled in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver said backing up.

"It's okay; you just squeezed a little too hard." Miley said trying to laugh. "Ow, that one was my fault."

"I'm also sorry for that stupid person." Oliver said trying not to get angry.

"Its not your fault that guy shouldn't have been drinking and driving." Miley said trying to make Oliver feel better also giving him a smile.

"You always say I always know what to say, but it's really you who always knows what to say." Oliver replied also smiling.

Miley got out of the hospital a couple days later having Lily, Jackson and Oliver by her side at all times. Miley had to wear a cast for about five more weeks. At the time, they were all at Miley's house. Jackson and Lily cuddle and so was Oliver and Miley they were on the couch while Jackson and Lily was on the love seat.

About an hour later the movie is over.

"So what to do now?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know." Replies Miley. "Not much I can do."

"Well how about me and you go to the mall and go shopping Miley?" Lily said.

"That sounds cool." Miley said with interest. "But what will the guys do?"

"They can go do guy stuff, come on." Lily says getting up from being with Jackson.

Lily and Miley go to the mall while Jackson and Oliver go to Rico's shack.

"What should I buy?" Miley asks looking at all the stores.

"We should buy really fancy dresses like not to girly or anything and then we should cook dinner for the guys and call them to come over to your house and tell them to wear something nice." Lily replied.

"Great idea!" Miley said with a grin on her face.

They went to hot topic' and got two very nice dresses, Lily's was about to her knees and it had spaghetti straps, and it was black. Miley's was also about to her knees and had spaghetti straps but was blue with a black belt in the middle and had sequins. When they were done they went back to Miley's and decided to cook steak, potatoes and green beans.

"Hmm…it smells really good." Lily said to their cooking skills.

"Yeah who know you could cook." Miley said laughing and joking around.

Miley and Lily got dressed and ready then called the boys and told them to wear something nice and to come over as soon as they could. The boys also had surprises for the girls.

They all sat down to a wonderful dinner after Jackson and Oliver thanked them for cooking for them. When they got to dessert, Oliver had a surprise for Miley. Oliver went over to Miley and knelt down while Miley had an astonished look on her face.

"I love you and I can't live without you, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

Miley's faced started to glow and a smile became on her face. "Yes!" Miley said getting down to Oliver's level and put her arms around his neck then kissed him. While he kissed back. Then he gave her the ring it was beautiful the diamond was not small but it wasn't huge it was perfect.

"I love you." Oliver said to his fiancé.

"I love you too." Miley said looking deep into Oliver's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Chapter 5 Wedding Plans**

Miley and Lily went to a bridal shop about two weeks after the proposal.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Lily asked Miley.

"Well I want it with no sleeves at all and I want it to be of course white, also I want it sort of poofy, but not like a house huge kind of poofy, a nice light poofy." Miley responded.

"I have just what you're looking for." Said a nosy worker.

Miley and Lily followed her and locked their eyes on the most beautiful dress they had ever seen.

"It's perfect!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's $2,000.00." Lily said noticing the price tag.

"I don't care its perfect; I'll use some Hannah money." Miley said in a whisper making sure that the worker didn't hear her.

"Miley has a dark side, awesome." Lily said kidding around with her best friend.

Miley tried on the dress and loved the way she looked next was to pick out her veil, which to her was a very big decision next to the dress of course.

"I want it to cover my face lightly, but I still want it to flow in the back." Miley said to Lily and the worker.

"How about this one Miley?" Lily said showing her yet another perfect masterpiece.

"Again perfect." Miley said grabbing the veil from Lily. "Let's go."

"Okay." Lily replied.

Miley and Lily left and Miley went to go meet up with Oliver to pick out the cake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get it with four layers, getting smaller as it goes up." Miley said looking through a book of cakes.

"Perfect." Oliver said agreeing to her suggestion. They say one that had exactly what they wanted, it had the four layers getting smaller as it went up and it had beautiful designs. It was perfect. It was just what they had dreamed of.

"Okay so what's next?" Miley asked Oliver as they were leaving after they ordered the cake.

"Well we have to figure out what church we want it at." Oliver said trying to help her.

"You know what would be really romantic? Is if we had it down at the beach." Miley said getting a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Oliver said back.

"So who is your best man going to be?" Miley asked Oliver holding his hand while they were walking to the beach.

"Probably Jackson." Oliver said smiling at Miley. "And let me guess you're made of honor is going to Lily?"

"No I think it's going to be Rico." Miley said sarcastically while they were laughing.

"Of course it's going Lily; we've been friends since kindergarten." Miley said pushing Oliver.

"Okay just checking." Oliver said kissing Miley


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Jake?"**

It was the day of the wedding and they still had plenty to do. At the time everything was going perfectly, the cake was at the beach, the beach was all set up, Miley had her dress and Lily had the bridesmaid dress. Along with the rest of the bridesmaids dresses. In addition, the flower girl was Oliver's little sister with a dress that matched Miley's except it had sleeves. The ring bearer was Miley's cousin. All they had to do was get Miley's hair done and get her flowers picked up, and finally yet importantly find Miley!

Yes, Miley was missing. No one had seen her not even the groom. Oliver thought he might know where she would be, they had a hang out spot that no one knew about it was inside the lighthouse at the pier, only Oliver and Miley knew how to get in. Oliver hurried up and went where he thought his bride to be was. Just where he figured, there she sat, in a seat they had brought up there. Head in her hands, crying.

"Miley, are you okay baby?" Oliver asked with concern.

"I'm scared Oliver." Miley said looking into his eyes.

"Scared of what?" Oliver asked looking back into her eyes.

"Don't you think we are a little young to be getting married?

"Well I mean I never thought that I would ever be getting married at this age but we love each other, well at least I know I love you." Oliver said getting a sad look over his face.

"Oliver I love you with all my heart, how could you even say that?" Miley said questioning Oliver.

"Well then that shouldn't stop us from getting married." Oliver said kissing Miley.

"I know, it feels so right, I just know everything is going to change." Miley replied.

"Well of course things are going to change, but it will be a good change, I promise." Oliver said smiling at Miley.

"Okay I trust you." Miley said getting up and walking down to go get her hair done.

When Miley was all ready and dressed it was time to go down the aisle. Oliver stood at the end with Jackson at his side. Then the ring bearer and the flower girl stood side-by-side going down, then Lily followed by some of Miley's other friends then everyone stood up and looked back as Miley and her dad started to come down the aisle covered in rose petals. All eyes were on her, while her eyes were on Oliver. When she finished flowing down the aisle Miley handed Lily her flowers and held Oliver's hands.

"We are gathered here in holy matrimony to join this couple on this lovely sunny day,

do you Miley take Oliver to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" Asked the reverend.

"I do." Miley said giving Oliver a smile.

"Now before I move on is there anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend said hopingly no one objecting.

"Stop!" A mystery person said while everyone looked back.

"Jake?" Miley said shocked.

"Jake?" Oliver said after her.

"Oh boy." The reverend said closing his bible.

"Miley don't marry him please, I still love you." Jake said practically begging her not to marry Oliver.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Miley said still in shock.

"I want you back." Jake said going up to Miley and kissing her.

Miley pushed him away.

"Leave me alone, I love Oliver, and that's all that matters." Miley said going against Oliver hoping he will save her from Jake.

"Miley please." Jake said.

"She said leave her alone." Oliver said stepping in.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake said then punching Oliver in the face sending Oliver to the ground.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled falling to the ground to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?" She said as he was leaning up in her arms.

"Yeah." He said getting up. "I just need to do this." Oliver said punching Jake back.

"Security!" Miley yelled trying to get Jake out. Security came and lead Jake out.

"Back to the wedding." Miley said holding Oliver's hand and getting back to the front.

After all the drama was settled, they got back to the wedding.

"Okay do you Oliver take Miley to be your wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Oliver said. Then they exchanged rings.

"You may kiss the bride." The reverend said.

Then Oliver lifted Miley's veil and kissed her gently on the lips.

Then the music started playing and Miley and Oliver ran down the aisle together as everyone clapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The After Ceremony.**

Everyone was dancing, but then the music stopped and it was time for the bride and groom dance. Miley put her arms around Oliver's neck and Oliver put his arms around her waist.

"I love you ." Oliver said looking into Miley's eyes.

"I love you too ." Miley said looking back into Oliver's eyes. Then Oliver kissed Miley.

Soon it was time to cut the cake. Oliver held Miley's hand as they cut it together.

Then soon the ceremony was over. Miley and Oliver were alone.

"Oliver I have something to tell you." Miley said not even looking at him at all.

"What is it?" Oliver said lifting Miley's head.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant." Miley told him looking into his eyes.

"What?" Oliver said standing up.

"Don't get mad please." Miley said getting scared.

"I'm not mad, I'm happy, now we can really start our family." Oliver said getting Miley on her feet.

"Really?" Miley said smiling.

"Of course." Oliver said lifting Miley into the air as if she weighed as much as a feather. Then kissing her. "We can actually start a family.

Later that day they told everyone the news and everyone was so happy for them.

(Sorry it's so short)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Nine months later**

Miley was in labor and Oliver was stuck in the waiting room because he couldn't stand the sight of blood. He heard a baby's cry. He turned his head immediately. A doctor came out and told him he could go into the room. He went in and Miley laid in the bed holding their newborn baby…girl. Miley smiled still having tears on her face but tears of joy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Miley asked.

"Of course." Oliver said taking his newborn daughter into his arms. Then in walked everyone else in the family. Lily, Jackson, and Miley's dad.

"Okay I know all of you have waited to hear her name." Miley said to everyone.

"Oliver and I think it's perfect for her." She said as her and Oliver looked at each other then at Lily.

"Her name is…" Miley said starting.

"Lily." She and Oliver said in unison.

Lily got a glow in her eyes and started crying with happiness.

"Want to hold her?" Oliver asked holding her out to Lily.

"yeah." Lily said taking little Lily.

(Sorry again that it's short, I will write more in a couple of days when I get some ideas)


End file.
